


Oh, I’ll Tell You All About It When I See You Again

by Bliss_ful



Series: Ranboo-Centric stuff! [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :((, Angst, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Flowers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, I’m Taking This Out On The Fandom, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Made Me Cry Too, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Rp!Dream I hate you, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: He flicked open his communicator as he reached up to wipe his still wet sleeve on his face. He searched the server list for a moment and noticed Sam’s name. He stood up. He’d do this.For the others.For himself...For Tubbo.-Title by See You Again-★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Ranboo-Centric stuff! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097135
Kudos: 88





	Oh, I’ll Tell You All About It When I See You Again

His eyes blurred as he walked down the prime path, passing Eret. He tried to focus on the path in front of him as his hand tightened on the bunched-up bouquet he’d been collecting.

His inner monologue was going off, and he tried to fight down the tears threatening to overflow from his eyes. He couldn’t cry. He just couldn’t.

He slowed to a stop in front of Tommy’s dirt shack, flowers decorating the “house” already, he couldn’t remember if they’d always been there or not anymore. He reached up to rub his eyes furiously with the sleeve of the hand he wasn’t holding the flowers in. He tried not to brush any of the wetness against his skin and brought his arm back down, letting it fall limply by his side.

He gently started placing the flowers around, cupping the dirt perfectly so the flowers would stay even if a sharp burst of wind or something tried to unearth them. They’d stay there as long as they didn’t rot and die.

He stopped to look up at his work, surveying the flowers surrounding Tommy’s shack. He’d miss him.

“There’s really nothing much we can do about it now..” He muttered aloud, not noticing he’d spoken.

He cupped the last flower, an allium flower. It was familiar. Tommy had insulted him when they first met about it.

“So here Tommy. Have a flower.” He dropped it, trying not to cry at the fact no one was there to pick it up anymore and put it in a flowerpot (he knows the other did that even if he had frequently denied it).

He stared at the flower for a bit longer, letting tears finally come. His mind blanked and he just stared at it, the tears falling down his face and leaving a burning trail in their wake. When the flower was finally gone, Tommy would be too. For real this time.

He dipped his head to the flower, almost as if he was saluting it. Saying goodbye to Tommy almost.

He stared at the ground, why had no one helped? Why hadn’t he helped? He could have done.. something. He could have done.. anything! He wrapped his arms around himself and gripped at his sides tightly, claws pressing into the fabric. He looked back up at the flower, now despawning. His tear-filled face watched it fully disappear.

“Goodbye, Tommy.”

He didn’t understand why. Why had this happened? He didn’t understand. Why? He didn’t want this to happen. Why hadn’t he done anything? Why hadn’t he helped?

“I made a mistake in not helping him.. but maybe I can help others..?” He didn’t know. What was he supposed to do? 

He waited a few more moments before coming to a conclusion. He didn’t need closure over what happened to Tommy, but he knew some other people did. He’d do it for them. 

He flicked open his communicator as he reached up to wipe his still wet sleeve on his face. He searched the server list for a moment and noticed Sam’s name. He stood up. He’d do this.  
  


For the others.

  
For himself.

  
_..For Tubbo._

**Author's Note:**

> MR.RANBOO SIR YOU MADE ME CRY I WILL CRY AGAIN, I- SOBS FRANTICALLY.
> 
> SAM WHY :[
> 
> Ranboo yelling scares me


End file.
